Cambio de portátil
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Él era un gran pervertido, el mayor que conocía, enamorado de una chica tremendamente despistada. ¿Sus cualidades será un punto a su favor? Este fic participa en la actividad De torpezas y perversiones, del foro El NejiTenten no ha de morir
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto no me perteneces._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

Este fic participa en la actividad _De torpezas y perversiones,_ del foro _El NejiTenten no ha de morir_

 _¡Feliz día del amor y de la amistad!  
Los quiero mucho y espero que disfruten este fic, que se me ocurrió por el reto y por falta de tiempo no había podido subir.  
UmU  
¡Los quiero mucho!_

 **Cambio de portátil**

Todo empezó la semana pasada, cuando Hanabi había entrado a su habitación para jugar un rato con una computadora que no era suya, fue ahí donde soltó gran grito, pues al abrir la portátil una imagen apareció en el fondo de pantalla, para ser tan especifico, salió el video que tiempo atrás el dueño de la maquina estaba viendo: Dos mujeres semidesnudas comiéndose la boca mientras las manos de la chica rubia acariciaban los muslos desnudos de la morena.  
Aquello fue su perdición, su familia se altero por el grito de la niña, que subieron de inmediato a la habitación de donde provenían y de inmediato apreciaron lo que aparecía en la pantalla.

Sí, con aquello se había ganado un buen regaño y que le quitaran su laptop.

¿Pero qué iba a hacer? Era un pervertido de primera, veía porno la mayoría de tiempo en el que estaba solo, se tiraba a todas las chicas que quería, pero desde que terminó con su última novia, Sakura, la suerte con las mujeres se había ido también, por eso había recurrido tanto al porno. Por eso tenía que pedir prestadas portátiles en su escuela, para llegar a su casa y desencadenar todo el deseo que tenía con la autoexploración.

Apretó la quijada molesto, pero se relajó de inmediato cuando sus ojos platas encontraron a Tenten, una chica de su mismo grado, con un promedio un poco bajo pero reluciente en los deportes, en especial natación, donde tantas veces la había visto con el traje de baño ceñido a su cuerpo curveado. Aquella mujer era su fantasía sexual más grandes, incluso, había follado a Sakura imaginando que se trataba de Tenten. La mujer castaña paró de pronto, llamando su atención, y tranquila caminó hacia su dirección, notó que la chica hablaba por teléfono y también que traía una computadora del instituto en su mano libre.

Su garganta se secó de inmediato cuando la chica se sentó en la misma banca que él, cruzaba la pierna, dejando ver sus piernas bronceadas y muy bien torneadas, apagando su fiesta con aquella falda roja, tenía una blusa negra, sin abrochar los primeros tres botones, dando a resaltar los grandes atributos que la mujer se cargaba. Se imaginó acariciar aquellos pechos y tenerlos entre su boca y…

Su amigo de abajo había despertado, y poco a poco se notaba un bulto en su pantalón, se sonrojó de inmediato y tocio un par de veces, llamando la atención de la chica que lo miró unos segundos, e incómoda tomó de nuevo su laptop y partió a otro lugar seguro.

Neji Hyuga, apretó con fuerza su quijada y rodando los ojos tomó la computadora, sería mejor encerrarse en su auto para terminar de ver el video que había cargado dos horas antes en la biblioteca para sacar todo lo que en su mente se había imaginado. Caminó con un dolor en su entrepierna hasta el estacionamiento y entró a su auto, abrió la portátil y llevó sus ojos a la pantalla, aquello no era su video, era otra cosa, algo mucho mejor: fotos de Tenten, pero no fotos normales, eran fotos de la castaña con muy poca ropa y modelando de una manera demasiado provocativa, claro que aquello sería mejor que ver un torpe video.

.

.

.

La castaña llegó a su departamento, dejo su mochila sobre el sillón en el mismo instante que su celular empezó a sonar. Respingó de inmediato, tirando su mochila, mordió su labio inferior, deseando que la computadora que se encontraba ahí no hubiera sufrido algún daño, después revisaría aquello, ahora rebuscó su celular en su ropa y lo encontró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo llevó al oído.

—Hola—Contestó de inmediato, ilusionada.

— _Amor, ¿Llegaste a casa?_

—Sí, vengo llegando—Sonrió—, te extraño—Murmuró.

— _Yo igual, pero estoy impaciente de ver las fotos que prometiste mandarme por correo_.

—Oh, ¿No te las he mandado? —Preguntó la chica, mientras levantada la computadora del suelo y abría la computadora.

Pero se quedó helada de inmediato, en aquella computadora se encontraba un video nada propio para ella, había visto algunos de aquellos pecaminosos videos en compañía de su novio, pero no era para que ella se pusiera a verlos sola. Tragó hondo y colgó de inmediato, ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

Antes de que volviera a reaccionar su celular sonó de nuevo. Que tonta, colgándole a su novio. Se llevó el aparato a su oído.

—Lo lamento—Murmuró la chica.

— _No lo sientas, primor, lo que hiciste estuvo estupendo_

— ¿Me hablas a mi? — Contestó, Tenten, asustada e intrigada.

— _A ti, ¿A quien más?_ —Rieron del otro lado de la línea—. _No soy tu novio si es lo que piensas._

Tenten, respingó de inmediato y observó la pantalla de su celular, aquel número no era de su novio, ¿Qué no pudo darse cuenta en la voz? Trató de recordar aquel número pero nunca antes lo había visto.

— _Tengo algo que te pertenece y quiero ir a tu casa a entregártelo personalmente, así que dime tu dirección._

—Avenida principal, número 10, es un edificio color verde olivo, vivo en el departamento 5 del tercer piso—Contestó de inmediato.

Tenten esperó una respuesta pero no la hubo, sólo colgaron y con el ceño fruncido levando los hombros y volvió a pensar sobre lo que había pasado con su computadora.

.

.

.

Neji colgó de inmediato, no sabía si era por la emoción de tener la dirección de la chica que le gustaba, o de que aquella mujer fuera tan torpe de dar su dirección a una persona que no conocía. Chasqueó la lengua y de inmediato se preocupó por ella, pero levantó los hombros. No era momento de pensar en aquello, si no en irse a alistar para ir a ver a aquella torpe mujer.

.

.

.

Se recostó en el sillón de su sala mientras repasaba todo lo que había pasado ese día, intentando recordar en qué momento había puesto gran barbaridad en su computadora, pero por más que hiciera memoria no recordaba absolutamente nada. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo un sabor oxido de su sangre. Y llamaron a la puerta; se puso de pie y caminó lentamente, arrastrando su cuerpo hasta la puerta, donde, sin mirar el orificio de la puerta, abrió enseguida.

Neji, tragó hondo para refrescar su garganta, y es que Tenten estaba de una manera tremenda, tenía unos pequeños shorts y un sostén deportivo, de verdad aquella castaña era su perdición. Tosió un par de veces y decidió mirarla a los ojos.

—Hola—Sonrió alegre la chica.

—Bien, vengo a dejarte lo que perdiste—Murmuró el Hyuga, nervioso.

Tenten meneó su cabeza suavemente, frunció el ceño y sus labios se fruncieron en una manera divertida.

—Bien, no he perdido nada últimamente—Contestó la chica, haciendo memoria, cerró sus ojos con calma y suspiro una vez—. Perdí un sostén la semana pasada, ¿Te refieres a eso?

Neji, respingó de inmediato. Él había sido la persona que se había raptado aquel objeto del que la chica estaba hablando, pero no se refería a eso en el momento, de hecho no pensaba regresárselo nunca.

— ¿No me invitas a pasar? —Preguntó el hombre, comenzando a confiar más en él.

La castaña subió sus hombros, restándole importancia y abriendo más la puerta para que el chico pasara, que no lo pensó dos veces. Los ojos opalinos del castaño, captaron lo poco ordenado que era su casa, se pregunto si vivía sola, pero su respuesta fue contestada rápidamente cuando notó los empaques de comida instantánea por toda la casa. Era un hecho: Tenten vivía sola, y era muy descuidada.

Pero le seguía gustando, mucho.

Se giró a ella, y notó que soltaba un gran bostezo y tallaba sus ojos con fuerza. De seguro estaba cansada.

—Tengo la portátil que pediste prestada en la escuela—Murmuró el hombre, pensando que sería mejor darle el artefacto y dejar que descansara.

—Eso es imposible, genio—Sonrió la chica—. Yo la tengo—Señaló la que se encontraba sobre el sofá.

—Esa es mía, yo tengo la tuya— Tenten no paría captar a la primera, pero poco a poco fue juntando las piezas hasta que dio con una posible respuesta, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de inmediato y lo mirara asustada—. Y déjame decirte que te ves espectacular en las fotos que te tomaste—se acercó a ella, haciendo que la chica chocara con la fría pared de su apartamento y arquera su espalda, espacio que aprovechó el Hyuga parar meter su mano y atraerla hacia él—. Me encanta como luces sin ropa—Le susurró en su oído, y comenzó a lamer su cuello.

—Pero tú…

—Yo también te gusto—Aseguró el Hyuga, y sonrió pícaramente para poner su rostro sobre el de la chica—. Si piensas cambiar de computadora, asegúrate de cerrar tu sesión de Facebook, para que la gente no vea lo que pláticas con tus amigas.

Tenten tragó hondo, si antes no podía carburar del todo bien, ahora lo había menos. Porque aquel joven tenía razón, aquella mañana había estado platicando con Temari y le había contado de su gusto culposo por un chico que había visto varias veces por los pasillos y en las gradas de la alberca cuando tenía entrenamiento. Pero eso no era todo, le había contado lo mucho que aquel hombre misterioso le atraía y de las cosas que deseaba hacer con aquel individuo, haciendo a su novio de lado. A su novio, chico más popular de la escuela, a un lado.

—Voy en tu mismo grado, pero en diferente grupo, me gustas desde la tercera semana del primer año del instituto—Le susurró, aun sosteniendo su cintura—, y me llamo Neji Hyuga, recuérdalo bien, porque será lo único que vas a decir está noche.

Tenten sonrió de lado y sin procesar lo que pasaba en realidad, se abalanzó al hombre para devorar sus labios. Neji se impresionó, pero de inmediato le siguió aquel beso tan soñado a la chica, dándose cuenta que claro que le gustaba, de la misma manera que él gustaba de ella. La tomó de las caderas y la cargó, para que la castaña enredara sus piernas en las caderas del hombre para empezar a rozar con deseo sus partes íntimas. Neji aprovechó aquella posición para acariciar el trasero de Tenten, aprovechando de la buena posición en la que estaban, aquello le sacó un gemido lleno de satisfacción a la chica, que de inmediato movió su pelvis con más frenesí que antes, desencadenado todo lo que el Hyuga sentía por dentro, quería tirar a la mujer al suelo y tener sexo por toda la noche, pero se contuvo un momento, y se separó de ella, mirándola a los ojos, sus ojos chocolates brillaban excitada, con deseo de más.

—Espera—Murmuró la mujer mientras su sonrisa se le borraba del rostro—. ¿Y Sasuke?

Neji pasó un trago por su garganta, pensó que la tendría fácil, pero se había acordado de su novio. Lo mejor sería regresarle la portátil y llegar a casa, para terminar lo empezado con algún video. La miró a los ojos, y sintió un recorrer extraño en su ser, aquella mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—Haz lo que quieras—Murmuró el hombre, mientras rascaba su cabeza, sonrojado.

La chica se mordió su labio inferior, conmoviéndose por el semblante decaído que había adquirido el hombre. Tranquila se acercó a él, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo miró confiada— Que no se entere, ¿Vale?

Y antes de que el Hyuga dijera algo, la mujer lo besó suavemente, desatando en una oleada todo lo que se había guardado en su pervertida mente, tomó aquello como luz verde y no se iba a detener. La sujetó de las caderas para recostarla en el suelo, acariciando todo extensión de su cuerpo, sus piernas, abdomen, pechos, sus hombros, llegó a sus mejillas y la miró a los ojos, unos ojos realmente hermosos, y una sonrisa radiante.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Pronunció, Neji, para bajar lentamente y besarle la frente.

.

.

.

 **¿Continuara?**


	2. Descubiertos

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)._

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Descubiertos**

El vestidor era el lugar menos indicado para hacer lo que aquel par de jóvenes hacían, pero cuando son jóvenes con necesidad de sexo eso es lo de menos. En aquel reducido lugar se encontraba la castaña sentada en el pequeño banco que se encontraba en el vestidor, Tenten estaba sin ropa alguna que la protegiera y arrodillado frente a ella, con no más que una camisa desabrochada estaba Neji, con su rostro hundido en la entrepierna de la chica que soltaba suspiros sonoros y gemidos fuertes, que hacían que el joven dejara de tocar las piernas femeninas y subiera una de sus manos para silenciarla. Estaban en el vestidor de un supermercado y Tenten no era muy discreta con el orgasmo que estaba teniendo.

Cuando el Hyuga pasó de nuevo su lengua en la entrada de la chica hasta el interior, ella volvió a gemir sonoramente jalando los cabellos castaños de él.

—Neji…—Murmuró la mujer—, Neji Hyuga, así…

El ojiplata sentía satisfacción por lo bien que se escuchaba su nombre en la voz de la chica, pero su orgullo fue interrumpido por una carcajada sonora de la chica, cuando se incorporó para verla de frente, Tenten señalaba una pared del vestidor, cuando giró a verla, se encontraba un gran espejo.

—De verdad que nos veíamos muy graciosos en el reflejo—comentó la mujer para volver a reír.

El hombre torció la boca, pero cuando Tenten observó aquel gesto volvió a reír, sabía perfectamente que aquello significaba una sonrisa del castaño. Neji por otro lado tomó a la mujer de las caderas para posicionarla de una manera más cómoda para penetrarla con su miembro ya palpitante, aun tenía el gesto torcido, sí era una sonrisa, Tenten seguía tan torpe que lo volvía loco en cada segundo.

— ¿Saldrás con el idiota mañana? —murmuró el Hyuga, introduciendo su miembro en la chica.

—No le llames así, es mi novio después de… ¡Oh, qué bien se siente! —gritó la mujer sintiendo la unión de sus intimidades; la mano del Hyuga viajó hasta su boca para silenciarla—. Es mi novio después de todo—susurró.

Neji frunció el ceño, él mismo se había arriesgado a tener un amorío con Tenten sin que ella terminara a Sasuke, para empezar él había sido el primero en decir que no quería nada serio con ella, sólo sexo para satisfacer sus necedades de perversiones, hoy podía follarse a Tenten como mañana se le antojaría follarse a otra mujer. Pero tormentosamente habían pasado cinco meses y a la única mujer que se le antojaba tirarse era a la castaña que tenía frente a él.  
Después del cambio de portátil, tuvieron sexo aquella noche como tres veces, y vaya que se aprendió su nombre, porque "Neji Hyuga" era lo único que salía de los labios de la mujer.  
No comprendía lo que sucedía ahora, Tenten y Sasuke seguían siendo la estupenda pareja que habían sido desde hace dos años, tenía que soportar ver a la pareja besarse, abrazarle, incluso había observado por webcam como aquel par follaban como locos, descuido de la chica de no apagar la cámara de la computadora cuando antes platicaba con el Hyuga por ahí. ¿Por qué después de cinco meses Tenten seguía actuando como si nada? Parecía que Neji era un trapo al que sólo utilizaba cuando su novio no la satisfacía, que no sentía ni siquiera atracción por él, que no sentía ni el más mínimo sentimiento hacía él y aquello le enfadaba, porque aparte de las perversiones que le gustaba hacer con Tenten estaba jodidamente enamorado de ella. Encontraba demasiados aspectos para fijarse en una mujer como ella, y le parecía ridículo, pero la torpeza de la mujer era uno de los aspectos más importantes.

—Ya casi, Neji. Hazme llegar—volvió a susurrar para soltar una risa y mirarlo a los ojos.

Como siempre sus peticiones fueron concedidas, con algunas estancadas ambos llegaron al clímax. Algo de lo que tenía que agradecer al Uchiha era que pagara el tratamiento para que su novia se cuidara y venirse dentro de ella con confianza. _  
En lo que tú gastas, yo aprovecho,_ pensó el Hyuga al tomar a la chica en brazos y sentarla con cuidado en el banco en espera de que se recuperara. Comenzó a acariciar los cabellos despeinados de la chica, enamorándose más en cada hebra castaña y en cada respiración agitada que daba la mujer con esperanza de recuperarse.

— ¿Entonces te agrada el vestido? —Sonrió la chica, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Todo depende, ¿Para qué lo usarías?, porque la verdad me gustas más sin ropa—contestó el hombre, acariciando las piernas bronceadas, lo que sacó una risa sonora la mujer.

—Eres un tonto, Hyuga—le besó la frente lo que ocasionó un estruendo en el cuerpo del hombre, la castaña nunca lo besaba por su cuenta, siempre era él quien la besaba o que se atrevía a tomarle la mano, quizá Tenten comenzaba a sentir algo por él—. Mañana saldré con Sasuke y quiero que me vea linda—o quizá no.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras—Susurró el hombre mientras comenzaba a cambiarse, no sin antes meter a boca un par de chicles de menta.

Tenten sonrió divertida, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando observó a Neji salir del vestidor a estancadas, bien, se había enojado y ella seguí sin saber por qué de sus repentinos enojos. Lo mejor sería terminar de cambiarse y correr tras Neji.  
Cuando la mujer salió del vestidor observó a varia gente que la miraba de una manera e incluso repugnante y no tenía ni idea de por qué sucedía eso, le resto importancia y corrió hacía la dirección del Hyuga que ya iba muy avanzado.

—Neji, ¿Entonces llevo el vestido o no? —Cuestionó la mujer atrás de él, intentando llevar la misma velocidad que el hombre, pero un mal paso la hizo tropezar y caer al piso—. ¡Maldición! —chilló la mujer.

Neji giró de inmediato y se sobresalto al encontrarla en el suelo, con lágrimas amenazantes de salir de sus ojos, con una mueca de dolor y un gran raspón en su rodilla izquierda. Se acercó con toda la culpa del mundo a la chica, sí ya sabía que la chica era propensa a caer no sabía cómo es que la había dejado caminar sola; se hincó frente a ella y acarició la piel alrededor de la herida, lo que ocasionó que Tenten gimiera por el dolor y al fin una lágrima saliera; le soltó la rodilla y la abrazó atrayéndola a él.

—Siento dejarte atrás—Le murmuró muy bajo.

—Llévame a casa.

Neji asintió despacio y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, para ayudarla a caminar hasta el auto en el que también la ayudó a subirse para que fueran derecho a la casa de Tenten que no estaba a más de quince minutos, por lo que llegaron pronto. Ambos se bajaron del auto con un silencio tremendo, el Hyuga se sentía horrible, Tenten nunca se enojaba y ahora parecía que iba con un tímpano de hielo que sólo miraba puntosa específicos y para variar que no sonreía, con una gran herida en su rodilla izquierda, con unos shorts que le quedaban tan bien, dando a resaltar los grandes glúteos de la mujer…

—No te enojes conmigo—Susurró la castaña, oprimiendo el tercer botón del elevador—, siempre te enojas y no entiendo que es lo que pasa.

—No estoy enojado contigo—Murmuró el hombre aclarando su garganta y desviando su mirada del trasero de Tenten.

Cuando el elevador llegó, ambos jóvenes salieron y caminaron al quinto apartamento de ese piso, Tenten comenzó a buscar sus llaves por toda su ropa: los bolsillos de sus shorts, los bolsillos de su chaleco, su bolsa, nada, hasta que Neji le colocó frente a ella las llaves.

—Recuerda que siempre me las das para que no las pierdas.

Tenten recordó aquello y comenzó a reír para tomarlas y abrir el departamento. La castaña fue directo al sofá en donde se recostó y cerró sus ojos en espera de poder dormir un poco aquella tarde. Por otro lado, Neji fue al cuarto de baño, en donde sacó un botiquín que él le había regalado a la chica por las varias lesiones que se hacía, al abrirlo notó que había menos benditas y alcohol, quizá se hizo más descuidada últimamente; tomó alcohol, algodón y un parche, volvió a guardar el botiquín y caminó hasta donde estaba la chica, se arrodillo junto a ella.

—Voy a curar tu herida, toma algo con fuerza.

La castaña respingó de inmediato e hizo caso de tomar algo entre sus manos, cerró con fuerza sus castaños ojos cuando observó que el algodón repleto de alcohol se acercaba a su rodilla. Neji quiso ser lo más delicado posible, pero aquello tenía que arder para que desinfectara la herida, sintió algo quebrándose dentro de él cuando Tenten mordía con fuerza su labio inferior y volvía a llorar, así que se apuro de una buena vez a terminar con la tortura para colocar rápidamente el parche, acarició delicadamente la piel alrededor de la herida y Tenten se relajó al fin, subió lo suficiente para poder besar los labios de la chica con demanda, como muchas veces había besado y muchas beses ella le había contestado, comenzaba con el roce entre los labios, para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica.

—No pierdes el tiempo—Murmuró la chica con una sonrisa.

El Hyuga entendió de inmediato y le regalo una sonrisa torcida para seguir besándola, y claro, seguir desabrochándole su short para en un tirón quitárselo, teniendo cuidado en la parte de la herida, lo que siguió fue las pantaletas de la chica y su mano comenzó a acariciar la entrada de Tenten, sacándole suspiros sonoros y uno que otro gemido.

—Neji, así me gusta…más—Susurró—, Neji…

— ¿Mh? —Preguntó el hombre introduciendo dos dedos en el interior de su amada.

—Mi celular está sonando—Balbuceó la chica.

—No lo contestes—Introdujo un tercer dedo.

Tenten obedeció y se comenzó a entregar a la lujuria que siempre desataba cuando el Hyuga la tocaba. Pero alguien llamó a la puerta, que hizo que ambos respingaran y se separaran, nadie visitaba a Tenten, solamente dos personas: Neji y Sasuke, Neji se encontraba adentro, entonces Sasuke era el que tocaba la puerta. Tragaron hondo y se pusieron de pie.

—Ve a mi estudio, el nunca entra ahí—Susurró la chica para colocarse el short rápidamente e ir corriendo a abrir.

Neji asintió y rápidamente cruzó las sala para encerrarse en el lugar que la chica le había dicho, cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y un saludo alegre por parte de Tenten sabía que era exactamente Sasuke el que había llegado.  
Sasuke sonrió tenuemente por el gran recibimiento de su novia, que se colgó a él y le beso los labios con ternura. El hombre de cabello azabache abrazó a su novia y cerró la puerta tras él.

— ¿Quieres cenar algo? —Preguntó la mujer—. Podemos ir a cenar al restaurante chino de la otra vez.

—La verdad no tengo hambre, pelee con Itachi y por eso me salí del departamento, ¿Te importa que duerma aquí? —Cuestionó el Uchiha recostándose en el sofá.

— ¿Aquí? —Murmuró la castaña alterada.

—Bueno, aquí no, en tu cama—La miró retador mientras se sentaba correctamente en el sofá y jalaba a su novia para que se sentara a horcajadas en él—, contigo.

Tenten pasó un trago de saliva y comenzó a sentir los labios de su novio recorrer su cuello, mientras una mano acariciaba por debajo de su camisa para desabrochar el sostén y la otra mano recorría los muslos de la mujer de arriba hacia abajo, paró en seco cuando sintió el parche en la piel de su novia y la miró confundido, a lo que Tenten sonrió tenuemente y ahora fue ella la que lo besó, no por que quisiera hacerlo, si no porque Sasuke sabía perfectamente que Tenten no era capaz de echarse alcohol en una herida, pero poco le importó al azabache cuando sintió la lengua de su novia introducirse en su boca, pero cuando estaba a punto de seguir con el beso le llegó el sabor a menta de la boca de Tenten, hasta donde él recordaba a su novia no le gustaba el sabor fuerte de la menta, incluso su pasta de dientes era infantil por tener un sabor a fresa, cuando iba a decir algo sintió un choque delicioso en su miembro por la pelvis de Tenten. Cansado de jugar se separó de ella y la recostó en el suelo para quitarle su short y verla extrañado.

— ¿No te pusiste pantaletas? —Cuestionó más confundido.

—Oh, sí tenía, pero hace rato Neji me las quito y cuando tocaste no las encontré—Comenzó a reír la mujer.

— ¿Neji…Hyuga? —Preguntó el Uchiha sintiendo su sangre hervir.

EN ese momento la chica respingó y se cubrió su boca de inmediato, cinco meses había comenzado a tener sexo con Neji y había sido un milagro que su novio no sospechara nada.

—Yo…—Susurró la chica mientras se volvía a colocar su short.

—Dime, ¿Te estás revolcando con ese idiota? —Preguntó el azabache tomando los hombros de Tenten con fuerza—. ¡Responde!

—Sasuke, me lastimas—Chilló la chica.

Neji abrió la puerta del estudio de Tenten, si a alguien tenían que reclamar era a él por buscar a la castaña desde un principio. Cuando se paró en la sala, aquella escena lo alarmó de inmediato: Sasuke tenía sujeta a Tenten de un hombro mientras su mano derecha se elevaba al aire.

— ¡Quita tus manos de ella! —Gritó el Hyuga al abalanzarse al Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

Sí, después de dos o tres meses al fin actualizo la historia. Sé que me tarde mucho :c Pero ustedes saben que he estado súper ajetreada.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? A mí me dolió mi corazón al poner que Sasuke iba a golpear a Tenten, pero tampoco me gustaría sacarlo de la historia de una manera amable, como en "Culpables e inocentes" Jajaja, Espero que no me odien :v

¿Creen que merece otro capítulo? Yo creo que estaría bien uno donde digan como quedaron las cosas y porque Tenten nunca ha demostrado algo hacía Neji y todo eso. xD

Pero antes, la siguiente historia que actualizare será: "La chica que conocí en el bar" UuU

Un saludo grande a todos, los quiero mucho.

Gracias por leer.

¿Reviews?


	3. Decisiones

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Decisiones**

Neji corrió al rescate de Tenten, la cual se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca igual que los ojos y con la piel más blanca de lo normal. Por otro lado estaba Sasuke, que miraba al Hyuga con ojos llenos de rabia, la quijada apretada y con sus puños haciendo fuerza entre el hombro de Tenten y la mano al aire que iba a caer en algún lugar del cuerpo de la chica, hasta que la bajó con rapidez igual que sus ojos hasta que la mano cayó en la nariz de ella. Cuando Neji llegó hasta ellos tomó la mano al aire del Uchiha, que había vuelto a subir, para bajarla con rudeza y jalarlo hasta que se apartara por completo de la castaña, la cual se alejó y llevó sus manos a su rostro.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Cuestionó Sasuke—. ¿Aparte de acostarte con mi novia vas a golpearme?

Los ojos negros miraron con autoridad al castaño, que fruncía el ceño y soltaba a Sasuke.  
No hubo respuesta, no verbal, pero sí física. Neji golpeó de manera brusca al de cabello azabache; dejándolo recostado en el suelo y sacando un grito por parte de la chica. El Uchiha se puso de pie de inmediato y después de escupir un poco de sangre miró con más furia al Hyuga, no lo golpeó. En cambio giró a Tenten, que ya comenzaba a morder su labio inferior con fuerza.

—Eres una idiota, ¡Una tonta! —Gritó, lo que ocasionó que la chica se hiciera pequeña y el Hyuga se pusiera en guardia—. No vales nada, para lo único que sirves es para dar un buen sexo, parece que no tienes cerebro… deberías al menos cobrar.

—Basta, Uchiha—Murmuró el castaño, para acercarse al par.

Sasuke no emitió ningún otro sonido, sólo fue hasta el sillón para recoger su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto, antes de salir llevó su mirada a la chica que comenzaba a balbucear.

—Sasuke—Se alcanzó a escuchar de los labios femeninos.

—Por cierto, yo también me acostaba con Karin, con Sakura… no tienes idea de con cuantas más—Sonrió el chico para salir por fin del apartamento.

Tenten tragó una bocanada de aire y se dejó caer al suelo. Después de la cuarta lágrima no contó las demás, lloraba a ríos, sacando todo aquello que había guardado desde dos años. Sasuke podría parecer un buen chico, un buen novio, incluso cualquier persona que los viera juntos juraría que su noviazgo era perfecto, y sí, lo era los primeros tres meses de novios, Sasuke se portaba como un caballero con ella, le decía elogios lindos, la sorprendía con detalles pequeños que le alegraban el día, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de Sasuke? Era un chico completamente apuesto, con una presencia que imponía, con una hermosa voz y ojos radiantes, Sasuke era… Sasuke, perfección.

Desafortunadamente después de aquellos tres meses las cosas cambiaron rotundamente, dejó de tener las buenas atenciones que tenía, dejo de ser caballeroso. La chica lo soportó, era normal que en las relaciones hubieras malos ratos ¿No? Decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, de todas formas Sasuke le seguía gustando y parecía que aquel chico aun tenía cariño por ella. Las atenciones fueron disminuyendo conforme el paso del tiempo, hasta el grado en el que Sasuke no la buscaba, no le hablaba y ella era la que tenía que marcarle o mandarle algún mensaje para recordar que aun eran pareja. 

Cuando llegaron a los ocho meses Tenten fue de visita al departamento de Sasuke sin avisar, sí, que error. Se encontró con Itachi en las escaleras por lo que no tocó, cuando entró y fue directo a la habitación de su novio observó a éste teniendo sexo con Ino Yamanaka, no hizo nada, sólo cerró la puerta con cuidado y regresó a casa, no lloró, incluso no armó un drama por eso. Hasta que el Uchiha le armó una escena de celos por verla platicar muy alegre con Kiba, ella dio el argumento de entablar conversación por un trabajo de la escuela pero cuando notó que el asunto se ponía peor se le ocurrió mencionar la escena que había tratado de olvidar de hace un mes, lo cual fue suficiente para que el Uchiha la llenara de insultos, llamándola mentirosa e idiota por haber espiado en su cuarto aquel día. Desde entonces, cuando Sasuke se enojaba por cualquier cosa, Tenten en donde desataba su furia, diciéndole miles de insultos que iban hiriendo cada vez más a la chica.

Cuando llegaron al año con tres meses, Tenten salió con Shikamaru, le había pedido ayuda para comprar un regalo por cumplir un mes más de novia de Sasuke. Lástima que aquella vez Sasuke había salido con Konan al mismo centro comercial en donde Shikamaru le había aconsejado. Cuando los ojos negros captaron a su novia con Nara en una tienda de repostería se inventó cualquier pretexto para terminar aquella cita y fue directo a aquella tienda, en la que la chica recibía el producto y le daba a cargar a Shikamaru para salir. Cuando los ojos chocolates se encontraron con los de Sasuke intentó sonreír aunque recordó que lo que acababa de comprar era una sorpresa para él, así que intentó desviar la mirada e ir por otro camino, hasta que el Uchiha la tomó del brazo y dándole un tirón la encaró. La castaña suspiró ya no podía ocultarlo más, así que tomó el pequeño pastel que le había comprado y se lo mostró con la esperanza de que le agradar a su novio, en cambió, él aventó aquel regalo al suelo y su mano se elevó al aire para estrellarse contra la mejilla de la castaña, diciendo: _No me creas idiota, sé que me estás engañando._ Shikamaru intentó hacer algo, pero el Uchiha tomó a su novia de la muñeca y la jaló hasta que desaparecieron en el estacionamiento.

Desde aquella vez, su relación había empeorado, Sasuke golpeaba con más frecuencia a Tenten, que trataba de ocultar los moretones que tenía en el cuerpo cuando al Uchiha se le pasaba la mano.

Ahora la chica pasaba cada uno de esos recuerdos en su mente, y volvió a llorar con más fuerza. Neji tragó hondo y caminó hasta la chica, que de seguro ya lo odiaba por hacer que su relación terminara; la abrazó cálidamente en espera del rechazo, pero en cambio la chica se abalanzó a él y lo abrazó con una fuerza tremenda, humedeciendo el pecho del Hyuga.

—Sé que… sé que soy una idiota, lo sé, ¡Pero no tenía que golpearme de nuevo! —gritó y disminuyó la fuerza del abrazo.

— ¿De nuevo? —Murmuró asustado el Hyuga y observó como la chica asentía—. ¿Ya te había golpeado y no lo había dejado?, ¡Sí qué eres idiota! —Le gritó y la cara de la chica volvió a asustarse—. Bueno, no eres idiota, pero no debiste aguantar todo eso, por más que lo quisieras.

—Soy muy torpe, ¿Lo olvidas?, no sé zafarme de problemas grandes—hipó—. Pensé que me ayudarías a alejarme de él para siempre, pero… me dejaste muy claro que no querías nada serio, me dijiste que no querías una relación conmigo… y me odio…porque soy muy tonta y terminé enamorándome de ti, dependiendo de ti…

No continuó, o al menos Neji no escuchó que siguiera, porque hasta ahora, aquella frase había sido lo mejor que había vivido con Tenten. Era un tonto por poner una regla tan idiota como no enamorarse, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ella? Tenía un gran físico, unos sentimientos sinceros y honestidad necesaria para enamorar a quien quisiera.  
Sonrió torpemente, y comenzó a limpiar todo el resto de las lágrimas de la chica, que lo miró confundida y sonrojada.

—Diablos, olvida que dije que estaba enamorada de ti, sé que no puedo—Volvió a suspirar.

—Oye—Habló tranquilo el hombre, llamando la atención de la chica—. Deja de llorar, quiero curar todas tus heridas, comenzando por está—Susurró el Hyuga al observar un moretón en el pecho izquierdo de la chica, la herida que había pensado que era un chupetón, pero resultó ser un moretón por maltrato de Sasuke.

Tranquilo comenzó a acariciar el pecho de la mujer, sacando un suspiro sano. Ambos se vieron y sonrieron.

— ¿No se te quita lo pervertido? —Comentó con una risa la castaña.

—Hasta que tu torpeza disminuya—Respondió el joven.

Ambos se sonrieron con sinceridad, ahora Tenten se acercó a él y le beso los labios con mucho cuidado, dando a notar que desde la vez que lo vio en las gradas de la alberca había sentido una conexión sana, que quería a Neji Hyuga, que lo quería desde la vez que comenzó a preocuparse por ella y si nunca había demostrado nada era por las reglas que éste había puesto.

—Reglas estúpidas—Murmuró el Hyuga entre el beso—. No les hagamos caso, porque nos hemos enamorado torpemente, con puras acciones pervertidas.

La castaña sonrió y comenzó a reír alegremente, como nunca lo había hecho.

Qué bien se escuchaba.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

Perdón por tardarme muchísimo en actualizar, pero no he tenido tiempo o inspiración y todo eso que necesitas para escribir. Gracias por estar al pendiente y sí, esta historia llegó a su fin. No tenía pensando hacer una historia muy larga y me agrado como quedo. Tal vez con un final corto, pero espero que les agrade.

Gracias por leer.

Los quiero.

Siguiente historia a actualizar: La chica que conocí en el bar.


End file.
